H.O.P.E./Claire
Claire 'is a main character in H.O.P.E.. She made her first debut in The Beginning of an End. She is portrayed by Daisy Ridley. She is based off the real-life user PokeFanClaire. Biography Wikia's Weird Mysteries tba Season One The Beginning of an End Two days after the Apocalypse hit worldwide, at lunchtime, Claire is in Crim's basement eating soup. Crim is screaming at Tom and the girl tells the two guys if they can at least try to be civilized. Crim apologizes, blaming it on the Apocalypse and the fact that they let Mandy die out there. After the latter comes back, Claire is shocked. Mandy later suggests the Sock Factory as a way to defeat those despaired enemies and Claire remarks that it's across the city. After the group is joined by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, Claire and her three friends reunite and decide to use the two girls as a shield on their way to the factory. Team Ups Crim, Tom, Mandy, Ivy, Harley and Claire have finally arrived at the Sock Factory, the latter asking how to make a sock out of all that mess. Tom hears footsteps and the girls insult him. Seconds later, Harley hears footsteps too and the girls praise her for being useful. Suddenly, Bella Thorne steps out of the shadow. A fight between Bella and the girls leads to "Ivy's" death, Harley has a breakdown but Claire points at the sock tag on Ivy's body, revealing the death of a sock all along. Escaping 101 Claire, Crim and Mandy are sitting in the factory. Mandy is asking if they think Tom is ok and Claire replies that he's with Harley, so he probably suffered an heart attack from the excitement. Crim is having a breakdown because of the time spent during this apocalyptic world and Mandy reminds of their original plan and, after finding a piece of hair from Bella Thorne and thinking that she could be an ally of Junko Enoshima, to create a sock called Paige Townsen. Claire decides to turn on the lights but accidentally presses the Security Mod button instead and releases three Jiggerita's socks. The girls start kicking their asses and Claire defeats all the Jiggeritas, that also knocked Crim out and took Mandy while screaming "Fatality!". Suddenly, a bloated figure starts to clap and is revealed to be a despaired Jennifer. After Mandy defeats her while throwing a box of heavy candles, the sock has been created and has been named "Cruella De Vil". Punchlines It's 3 AM and Claire, Crim, Mandy and Cruella finally made it to the airport. They're all exhausted, Cruella falls to the ground and the girls are lamenting about the Apocalypse. Moments later, someone steps out and is revealed to be Jennifer, who is actually a mask worn by Beyoncé. The girls are shocked but the woman reveals her name and is Shalissa. The woman whips out her hidden katana and cuts off Mandy's arm, but it regenerates seconds later. Mandy laughs and grabs Shalissa by the titty. Crim begs Mandy not to push the woman because she's an icon but the girl doesn't care and Shalissa falls. After Mandy pronounces "lmao", Shalissa comes back and snaps out her murderous behavior, being "cured". A Cure?! The five girls manage to get on a private jet to Japan and while it is being piloted by Cruella and Shalissa, the other three girls bingewatch Scream Queens VH1 on television. A lot of events happen, such as Michelle blowing Daddy John and then getting pushed off by Tanedra and Angela is in despair because she's not the leading lady so she jumps off the roof. After they finish to watch, Claire stands up and decides to get some wine, being warned by Crim that if she drinks too much she'll tell them all their secrets. Hours later, Claire wakes up, apparently the plane has crashed. She only remembers laughing at Angela's suicide attempt with Crim and Mandy but doesn't know where they are now. She calls for Cruella and Shalissa but they are sleeping. Suddenly Crim enters, startled, and says that Mandy is gone and thinks she heard her screaming. Hell Day The four girls are wandering around in an desert city, Cruella doesn't sense any Mandy and Claire realizes that Shalissa is missing. Crim has a mental breakdown due to her tough "year" in the apocalypse but Claire corrects her stating it has been just 4 days since the apocalypse went wild and Crim rants about it. Later, Shalissa comes back, points at a warehouse and opens it. The whole Scooby Doo gang minus Fred and Joker come out. Daphne and Velma are shocked and think Shalissa is Beyoncé but the woman corrects them. Later, Joker shoots Shaggy but Claire goes into Mortal Kombat mode and kicks his ass, leading Crim to realize that she hasn't imagined her fight in the Sock Factory. Claire suddenly becomes huge and throws Joker in the air. Cruella comes back with a "Mandy" but in reality is Amanda Bynes, however the latter is thrown into space by huge Claire. She later wipes everyone's memories and continues to look for Mandy. Shit Hits The Fan (Part One) Claire is briefly seen with Crim, Cruella, Daphne, Velma, Shalissa and Scooby as part of a search party looking for Mandy. They are suddenly kidnapped by an alien mothership. Shit Hits The Fan (Part Two) In a bedroom inside tha alien mothership, Crim wakes up to a eerie background music and notices Claire, Cruella and Shalissa's unconscious bodies in their respective beds. Get Ready After their fight, Crim and Velma decide to wake everyone up. Crim sings the "Cruella De Vil" song and Claire and Cruella wake up, singing with her. After Shalissa, Daphne and Scooby are also woken up they all jump out the mothership, and they land on a fountain in Japan. Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit Claire, Crim, Cruella, Shalissa, Daphne, Velma and Scooby have arrived at Tokyo Midtown. After fighting all the Despair beings, they are shopping at the mall. Suddenly, a window gets crushed and Mandy lands on the floor. Claire and Crim are really happy to see her, the latter hugs the girl and Claire asks her to tell everything that happened to her so far. Mandy tells them that Tom and Harley have been kidnapped by Joker. Cruella's data states that he was dead but Mandy tells her that he's alive. Crim remarks that she was a Bella sock so she was dumb, Cruella is ashamed of that and Daphne hugs her but Claire pushes the girl to the ground and fights with Velma, who also fights with Scooby. Later, Mandy talks about strategies and Claire, along with Cruella and Scooby have to find and rescue Tom, Harley and Ivy. Cruella's data tells them that Joker is just a few kilometers away and the trio goes away. After arriving at the theme park, and with the help of Cruella's data once again, Claire becomes huge and runs towards the rollercoaster and saves it from the pool, saving Tom and Harley. However, the latter bleeds out and dies due to her injury and dies. Cruella reports a dead body but Tom punches her. Claire hugs her friend. while Ivy runs away. Claire later only appears at the epilogue, after Mandy is set 7 years in the past by Junko. A teenager version of her comes in while Crim and Tom are talking, back when they were all living in River Peaks. Season Two Danganronpa In the past, Mandy receives a text from Crim that is about Claire as the Great Basic White Demon. In the present, Claire is correcting Crim because the latter thinks it has been a year since the Apocalypse went viral worldwide but it has only been a week. Five days later, Claire arrives at Crim's backyard and along with Tom, they discuss a plan to come back to Japan and rescue Mandy, but the girl is reluctant. After being joined by Deadpool, NickDominates and Elsa, they all go inside after a pretty heated conversation, all of this while being watched by Taylor Swift. Appearances 'Season One - 10/10 * The Beginning of the End * Team-Ups * Escaping 101 * Punchlines * A Cure?! * Hell Day * Shit Hits The Fan (Part One) * Shit Hits The Fan (Part Two) * Get Ready * Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit 'Season Two '- 1/? * Danganronpa Category:H.O.P.E. Characters Category:H.O.P.E. Main Characters Category:RPU Characters